And I Am Rebegot Of Absence, Darkness, Death
by rhythm junkie
Summary: This was my entry into the VampSlash Hallowe'en Fest. Gore, violence, non-con - I'm not even joking, HALLOWE'EN FEST!


Title: And I Am Re-begot Of Absence, Darkness, Death  
>Genre(s): AU, horror, vamp, slash,<br>Wordcount: 1851**  
><strong>Prompt/recipient: Mauralee's 'Think Agatha Christie/Stephen King' prompt, if you squint.  
>Rating: M<strong><br>**Warnings: Violence, non-con, general gore  
>Summary: A Hallowe'en camp-out in the woods is all in good fun. Isn't it?<strong><br>**Disclaimer: It's not mine. None of it.

READ THE REST OVER AT WWW. VAMPSLASH. WORDPRESS. COM 

Eric woke with his face pressed into soft dirt, cold and disorientated. It took him a few moments to pull himself from his stupor, and get himself upright again. The clearing was dark, and eerily silent. His heart began pounding heavily when he realised he was alone, and what his apparent isolation indicated. Slowly, he rose to his feet, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. As soon as they had, he wished they hadn't.

Ragged lumps of wet meat surrounded his resting place, torn and bloody. Eric clenched his fists tight, trying to battle down the images of Jessica, splayed and open in the trees, dripping soggy globs of her insides onto the back of Mike's jacket. The world spun crazily, and Eric forced his body still, sucking in air. Angela, sweet, lovely Angela, bent and twisted unnaturally, her brown eyes gone, leaving only gaping dark sockets behind. Mike, _fuck, he'd hated Mike_, lying in the leaves, eyes wide with shock and pain, bleeding out from where his arms should have been, where his tongue should have been...

Eric forced the darkness threatening the edge of his vision back, shaking his head clear of the horror he'd witnessed, and tried to ignore Ben's head, resting almost delicately, on the tree stump to his far left. He carefully ignored the knowledge that the meat he was studiously avoiding used to be attached to that head.

"Edward?" he whispered in the darkness, "Edward?"

Eric ignored the part of his brain trying to indicate that, since he hadn't murdered his friends and he had woken up alone when he had gone to sleep with his head on Edward's shoulder, it was most likely Edward was the mystery assailant, and called out again. He strained his ears, and turned sharply at the soft noise breaking the silence.

A flicker of light through the trees had Eric moving instantly, hoping Edward was trying to signal for help, trying to forget the frustration on Edward's face when Ben had insisted they hunker down until light, instead of trying to get out of the forest immediately. He had been so calm, but Ben had been hysterical, hands still streaked with Angela's blood, refusing to enter the tree line with _"possible fucking murderers!"_.

The soft noise was growing louder with each step Eric took, the light brighter. He tried to shake off the memory of Edward's delighted smile when Eric had _finally_ agreed to join them on their Hallowe'en camp-out. He tried harder to shake off the memory of Edward's betrayed glance when he had sided with Ben on staying put until first light, the whispered "_I promised I'd protect you, Eric_."

The soft noise had turned into a dull roar now, and Eric could see the bonfire quite clearly through the trees, towering into the sky, belching out thick, pungent fumes that curled around the canopy above.

Eric moved closer to the fire, fear making his feet ache. The blaze was vicious, crackling so deafeningly that it was all Eric could focus on. Absently, he wondered if that was the killer's plan all along, distract him with fire and noise whilst sneaking up behind him. Eric refused to turn around, and kept creeping forward. He stopped a few feet from the raging bonfire, trying to peer through the thick purple smoke into the heart of the flames.

His eyes protested the vicious heat, and the overpowering smog, but he forced himself to search. When his eyes stopped streaming, he spotted it. A hand, palm up, the skin looking like cracked tile as the flames licked around its edges. As he watched, stomach roiling painfully, the fingers twitched.

Eric leapt back, shaking his head viciously from side to side, mouth overflowing with warning saliva as his insides heaved. His head connected the sweet smell permeating the air with what was burning, and he lost the frail grip on his gag reflex, falling to his knees and vomiting violently.

Once he was sure his stomach was as empty as it could be, Eric scrambled to his feet, wiping his eyes on a dirty sleeve, and turned to run. The sight of Jasper watching him from ten feet away, head tilted, looking _terrifying_, stopped him dead.

"J...Jasper?" Eric's voice was rough with question, and the force of his sickness. His heart pounded heavily, making his head hurt and his limbs ache brutally. Jasper's head snapped to the opposite side, and the sight of it ratcheted Eric's panic higher.

Jasper stepped forward carefully, his eyes tight on Eric, and Eric felt his breath labour at the oddness in Jasper's movements, the frightening way he seemed to _angle _toward Eric, chin tilted down, nostrils flaring.

"Jasper?" Eric asked again, voice tearful, ready to beg for some show of normalcy that he knew, deep down, he wasn't going to get.

"Eric," Jasper _crooned_, the tone heavy and unfamiliar, and Eric sobbed harshly before he could force himself under control. He took a shaky step back, and Jasper frowned, his face sliding feral with displeasure, freezing Eric where he stood.

"Eric," Jasper murmured, yet his voice cut through the roaring of the fire like wire through ice, and he offered his hand. Eric couldn't focus over the screaming in his head, but he _knew _that refusal was not an option. He could feel his lungs expanding heavily against his ribs, could feel himself panting like a cornered animal.

A sudden infusion of lethargy trickling down his spine forced the screaming part of Eric's brain straight-stiff and trembling with _wrongness, _like a rodent scenting danger. The larger part of his mind welcomed the feeling, desperate to escape the muscle-tearing fear that it had been soaked in most of the night.

"Come here," Jasper lulled in a tone that promised dark repose, and Eric found himself jerkily, unwillingly, stepping closer. Jasper bared his teeth in a grotesque parody of a smile, and Eric lost another harsh sob to the uncertain darkness.

"Why?" he whispered, eyes on the inhuman man reaching for him, "I don't understand."

The urge to walk fell away, and Eric juddered to a halt, watching with dread as vicious emotions twisted Jasper's features.

"Why?" Jasper repeated, his body shivering toward Eric in tiny, incremental shifts that made Eric's skin sweat coldly.

"Why did you..." Eric stopped abruptly, the vision of ruined bodies leaving him voiceless.

"To get you alone," Jasper grinned, teeth flashing in the firelight.

"You killed them," Eric stuttered over the word, images trailing across the back of his eyes, "to get me...alone?" Eric could hear his own voice rising with hysteria, then another trickle down his spine, stillness this time.

"Shhh," Jasper whispered over the onslaught of relaxation forcing its way through Eric's bones, shifting closer still.

"Edward," Eric forced out over his slackening muscles, "he was your family."

Jasper _snarled_, and Eric stumbled sideways, a small part of his brain forcing his limbs into flight before he collapsed, all the adrenalin whisked out from under his skin, replaced with lethargy, bone-deep.

A hand grasped his shoulder, flipping him onto his back gently, and Jasper looked down on him, expression horrifyingly tender. He pulled a lump of cloth from his shoulder and shook it out, laying it carefully on the ground next to Eric's prone body.

"Edward should never have touched you."

The voice was a low growl in the air, sending goose bumps racing over Eric's skin, making his breath hitch. Jasper knelt by his head, and Eric felt fingertips scratch his scalp gently. Jasper's eyes closed, and his expression shifted into something sweetly content, a burble-purr thrumming in his chest.

"There's something so _resistant_ about you, Eric," Jasper's voice slid through the continuing rumble, giving his words an odd, double layered texture that made Eric cringe internally at the unpleasant strangeness of it to his ear, "and it's _so_ tempting..."

He trailed his hand down the side of Eric's face until his fingers slipped beneath the collar of Eric's sweatshirt, stroking the skin he found there. He shifted closer, until his knees pressed against Eric's arm, then leaned down and ran his nose across Eric's temple. Eric found himself whimpering.

"Yes," Jasper sighed, "just like that," and pressed his mouth to Eric's hair. "I've been waiting for you, waiting for a long time. Edward shouldn't have interfered." Hands slid beneath Eric's pliant body, and turned him onto his stomach, arranging him with careful touches. "It's unimportant now. Soon, all you'll remember is me."

Eric recognised the blanket beneath him immediately, he'd been seeing it since he was a child; Jessica's comforter. Jasper guided Eric onto his knees, a firm hand on the back of his neck bearing his head down until his cheek was pressed against the soft wool. The material was slick against his skin.

As if reading his mind, Jasper draped himself across Eric's back, cold mouth against his skin, and murmured, "I'd forgotten how much human's bleed...especially when they struggle." Hard fingertips skated through Eric's eye-line, then dragged wetly across his cheek.

"You'll look so very perfect painted in blood," he panted, before the weight of his body disappeared from Eric's back.

The small part of Eric's brain that was still Eric was screaming so hard that he shivered beneath the fog of stillness that lay heavily upon him. He registered the ripping, and the coolness on his now-exposed thighs. He registered Jasper's body against him, like pressing warm skin against glass. He registered Jasper's terrifyingly strong fingers, parting his flesh with arctic insistence.

There was a moment of bright-cold pain, so sharp it cut through the calm in his brain, allowing his tamped-down panic to surge until...it was gone, like a breath on the wind, leaving no trace. Eric knew little about anal sex, but what little he did know assured him he should be wailing in agony right now. When he forced himself to focus, he knew he _had_ to be bleeding, that Jasper's harsh thrusting _had_ to be doing irrevocable internal damage. He knew his body hadn't been ready for such an invasion, that he should have passed out from the assault.

Then the lust hit.

Oh god, the lust. It made Eric _moan_, trying to press up into Jasper's push, trying to force him deeper, trying to get _more_. Eric could feel his body buckling under the force of the man on top of him, yet he couldn't stop himself from scrabbling for more, more, _anything_. The screaming part of his brain was trying to make him aware of how the lust _felt_, the one wrong note in twenty correct, colouring everything slightly _off_. Eric tried, tried so hard, but the larger part of his brain was _addled_ with desire, and he could do nothing but whimper and silently beg Jasper for everything he could give.

Jasper growled into Eric's shoulder, dropping heavily onto him, teeth pressing into his skin exactly where his jugular throbbed, and Eric's entire focus sank to only the bone-melting pain ravaging his body, and the soothing voice that crooned love and devotion against his ear.


End file.
